Days Thereafter
by Tribunal
Summary: School Days A collection of drabbles, coupled with short stories. Makoto X Kotonoha and Makoto X Sekai. Romance/Humor.
1. Train & Katsura Residence 1

Days Thereafter

School Days A collection of drabbles, coupled with short stories. Makoto X Kotonoha and Makoto X Sekai. Romance/Humor.

Written by Tribunal.

Disclaimers: School Days belong to Overflow.

XXX-XXX

**1. Train / Katsura Residence (1)**

XXX-XXX

When he came to school by train, he saw her.

When he returned home by train, he saw _her_.

He knew that she liked to read books, the memories of it now displayed as his hand phone background.

He knew that _she_ gave him a kiss yesterday, the memories of it now forever tingling on his lips.

As he dozed off on the train, the memories flowed back to him, gradually, like dawn, never-ending, like clockwork. The black void was filled with pictures of those two scenes he enjoyed so very much.

"Ah… Makoto-kun, are you still with us?"

"Makoto! Wake up, you sleepyhead!"

He opened his eyes.

"Makoto-kun, we are nearly at the station."

"Makoto! If you had slept on for much longer, we would not have been able to have fun at Katsura-san's house."

He smiled.

"Kotonoha, Sekai, let's go."

XXX-XXX

The roads were lit by the moon and the lights from the streetlamps and the nearby houses. It was already 7 when we arrived at Kotonoha's house.

"Onii-chan!"

A young girl, roughly at the age of 10, leapt towards Makoto like a cricket- that is, it seemed remotely impossible for anyone to jump that long distance.

"Kokoro-chan, don't be rude!" Kotohona chided.

Makoto was knocked back, lost his balance... and fell directly on top of me.

Ouch. That was one hard fall.

While both Makoto and I suffered some bruises from the fall, it seemed that Kotohona's younger sister was uninjured. She simply got up, and patted the dirt off her skirt. Makoto and I were not so lucky. His hand landed on somewhere rather high where he shouldn't have touched.

I just managed to restrain slapping him or biting his head off with harsh words. With his face red like a tomato, he got on his legs, while helping me up.

"Saijoni-san, I am sorry for what had happened just now," he mouthed rather timidly. Geez, it was not like I would bite off his head... wait, I was going to, but I restrained.

However, Kokoro pointed an accusing finger at me. "Who are you, big sister? Ah! Onii-chan, don't tell me you are two-timing!" It slowly turned into an expression of shock.

I reckoned that I would lose control of my emotions soon. But...

"Kokoro! Please behave yourself! They are friends of mine, and guests of the house!" Kotohona must be fuming right now. She was chasing her sister around Makoto, her face slowly turning into a beetroot red.

In the sounds of glee, Kokoro continued to tease us even more. "Aiee... Onii-chan, save me from my terrible sister!"

It was no surprise that Kotonoha instantly caught her by the ear and fuzzed her head.

"Now, Kokoro, please apologise to our guests before I lower your daily pocket money."

Kotonoha like this was frightening. I have noticed how, at times, when her eyes became this lifeless, although it was because of her frail emotional state. Back then, when we were competing for the love of Makoto-kun, I had seen her like this for a lot of times. But ever since that incident happened, we resolved to become friends instead. But this, however, was a different polarity of the emotional state she was in. She was lifeless and emotional, however, it was due to the extremely strong emotional state she was in now.

It seemed that either her older sister's extremely brutal emotional state or the threat of her pocket money decreased had taken a toll on her, and she immediately bowed down low and apologised.

We went into Kotohona's room. As Makoto had mentioned a few weeks earlier, it was simple, and not very interesting to the naked eye, but to those who were observant, it was a welcoming room, one which would allow visitors feel right at home immediately.

It was simple, yet simply one of the wonders of our world. It left me rooted to my spot and unaware of my surroundings for a few moments.

Makoto and I soon got settled in Katsura-san's room.

"Saijoni-san, do you know how to play 'King'?" Katsura-san asked.

"Oh. You mean the one where the King orders the unlucky subordinate to do whatever he likes? Yeah, I do," I replied.

Vivid memories of playing the game flooded into my mind. Setsuna, Makoto and a small bunch of people from our classes a few years back played it with me. Somehow, I received the authority of a King more often than the rest and it was usually Makoto who received the "unlucky subordinate" status.

I suspect that I had started to fall for him during Middle School, as I somehow remembered ordering him to confess to me in various ways. Of course, back then, it was just innocent fun between us. But now, it would be just the four of us.

Slowly, we proceeded to sit in a circle. Katsura-san shuffled the cards. In the order of Makoto, Katsura-san, Kokoro-chan and lastly, me, we took the cards.

To say the least, I was disappointed. While I did not receive the divine role of the "King", I was not cast into the fate of the lowly "unlucky subordinate" either. In such rounds, although it would be amusing to watch the unlucky subordinate doing things under the King's orders, but then, I suppose I am one of those types who won't really agree with sitting around for a whole round.

Ah. It seemed that Kokoro-chan had been crowned King, while Makoto has been dubbed with the role of the subordinate. In glee, Kokoro-chan exclaimed, "I want you to piggyback me around the whole room."

And piggyback Kokoro-chan Makoto did. In fact, he managed to do it within thirty seconds. But Kokoro-chan should not be heavy at all.

The cards were returned and Katsura-san shuffled them again. This time, I was given the role of the subordinate. Guess what? The tables have turned since a few years back and now Makoto is the King.

When I announced to His Royal Majesty that I was to be his Royal Subject, he went deep in thought for a moment, before a very perverse grin appeared on his face.

"Sekai, I want you to kiss Kotonoha three times on the lips, like lovers."

Hmm… that might not be bad at… WAIT! Did he want me to kiss Katsura-san three times, like lovers?! Both of us flushed red with embarrassment for quite a moment. As much as we wanted to avoid introducing the term that starts with 'L' into our lives, we had to do it due to the nature of the game.

And so, while my heart thumped, I prepared myself to initiate the first kiss.

XXX-XXX


	2. Left and Right & Katsura Residence 2

Days Thereafter

School Days A collection of drabbles, coupled with short stories. Makoto X Kotonoha and Makoto X Sekai. Romance/Humor.

Written by Tribunal.

Disclaimers: School Days belong to Overflow.

--

**2. Left and Right / Katsura Residence (2)**

--

On the roof of the main school building stood three benches.

Memories of three people having their lunch while chatting peacefully filled his mind. He would usually sit in the middle, while Kotonoha would take to his right, while Sekai would settle in at his left. Every school day, they would spend their time here conversing about life while indulging in their sandwiches at lunch.

And this was the simple act that brought them closer together as a group of friends in school. Even when their relationship with one another took a deep dive during the festival period, they would not fail to find each other on the roof.

Back then, when they were just three innocent friends, he would just usually associate them with left and right- Kotonoha was his right and Sekai was his left. He remembered the few incidents that happened a few weeks ago that literally found the forces of left and right starting which would resemble the never-ending war between good and evil- not that any one of them was chaotically good or evil.

Makoto wished for the day in which both of them would not be just left and right. It seems not plausible at all this moment, but he was sure, the day would come soon enough.

--

"Kya, I can't do it!"

"But Kotonoha, it is the rule of the game- you simply cannot back down from an order from the King. Furthermore, this is not something so unreasonable such as jumping down a building or cutting yourself in half with a bloody saw."

I sighed. As much as Saionji-san would agree that this could be somewhat classified in the same categories as those punishments mentioned above, this was the rule of the game. We were not to go against the will of His Majesty.

This was what happened: The four of us, Kokoro-chan, Makoto-kun, Saionji-san and I were playing "King". It just so happened that his round, Makoto-kun had been crowned while Saionji-san was given the role of the lowly subordinate.

And His Majesty's order was to "kiss me three passionate times like a lover".

Both of us were instantly freaked out.

But just before we set our minds to begin this task, I kindly requested, "Makoto-kun, can you bring Kokoro-chan out of the room before we starting doing this task? She is not old enough."

"But onee-chan, I am twelve..."

"Your sister is right, Kokoro-chan. Now we should get you out of the room before you see any of this mess. And I think she will allow you back in once the task has been completed," Makoto-kun said as he carried Kokoro-chan outside.

"But don't think of starting before I come back, otherwise, those kisses I haven't seen won't count," he added before exiting room, closing the door behind him.

I turned to face Saionji-san.

"What do you think of this?"

She thought for a moment and replied, "Probably just one of his many perverted ideas."

I nodded in agreement. "Well, Saionji-san, don't you think we should put on a show for him?"

"GREAT IDEA! But then..." she blushed, "forgive me for my... inexperience with members of the same sex."

My face reddened upon hearing that. "Me too..."

At this moment, the door opened abruptly, revealing Makoto-kun with a tiny, but extremely wicked smile.

"Well, let's get going," he said.

Saionji-san and I looked at each other rather nervously and blushed. Slowly, we extended our hands to embrace each other and she gave me a rather hesitant first kiss. But it was followed by our tongues wrestling each other's mouths for space. It was only after 30 seconds that we parted rather reluctantly.

Meanwhile, Makoto-kun seemed the least impressed.

"Hmm, is that the best you can do?"

An even larger grin appeared on his face.

I looked at Saionji-san. Both of us nodded. It was time to really put up a good act.

Rather quickly, Saionji-san wrapped her arms around me and pulled me over for another passionate kiss. Our tongues were entwined with each other and the kiss left us gasping. But we did not part. Instead, Saionji-san managed to push me gently onto the bed and it was then that Makoto-kun freaked out and told us to stop.

He appeared the most distraught.

I vowed to make sure that this was the last time I was doing something like this. But then, it felt strangely… pleasant.

This time, I received the crown while Saionji-san was the subordinate (again!). In the end, I did not know what to order her to do, so I just asked her to confess who her favourite seiyuu was. Turns out she likes Hirano Aya, the same person who was voicing Haruhi Suzumiya.

That night, we had a whale of a time. However, we were all late for school the next day, but it turned out we did not regret staying up so late.

And I still remember those days where the three (or four) of us would sit on the roof, chatting as we watched clouds come by…

That was what we did this afternoon.


End file.
